he's called eclipse and she's called rein
by stell-chan
Summary: it all started in their dreams until they met each other...what will happen if they really did met each other in reality?..well..try to find out what will happened and what will happened to them in the future - ("umm...sorry im,not good at summarizing" has been deleted...lol...so there,ive deleted the pitiful exuse...lol xD)
1. Chapter 1

It all started in their dreams until they met each other...uh..im not good at summarizing..(reinxshade) 

**chapter 1**

It was a dark night when a girl was running fast in the forest,her hair is blue and her eyes are blue green,

she keeps running and running until she got tired and hid from one of the big trees...

_"ugh...its this dream again..." _she murmured at herself,not knowing that the ones whos chasing her

is behind her.

_"found you brat..." _the guy said panting..the blue haired girl then was shocked and tried to run,but the

other guy caught her wrist...

_"crap!...hey...let go of me!" _she demanded,but the two guys just smirked and the other one held out

a knife..

_"h..hey...w..whats that?w..what are you planning to do...?" _she asked with a frightened look

_"we need to kill you because you have already seen our face." _the guy held the knife close to her throat

the blue haired girl just looked at the knife terrified...

_"w..what the hell!that reason isnt enough to kill me...!" _she said as she looked with a terrified look

_"shut up little brat!.." _the other guy yelled irritated at her and got the knife from the other guy and tried to

slit the girl,the girl just closed her eyes scared,hoping that she'll be alright even if this is just a dream..

just then...she heard a noise and the guys moaned in pain..she then opened her eyes...

_i..isnt that a whip?... _she asked herself...she then looked at the person standing...he wears a black suit

with a white shirt inside and he also wears a black hat..._i..its this guy again.. _she said in her mind

and looked at the guys from earlier,she saw them lying in the ground...and then she turned her gaze

at the mysterious guy...

_"um..uh..." _the blue haired girl started as the mysterious guy noticed him...

_"are you okay?.." _he asked with a serious tone as he wents closer..

_"i..im alright...t..thanks.." _the girl replied and looked at the skies with a slight blush..

_"what are you doing in the forest at this late night..?" _the guy asked and leaned at the tree..

_"h..how bout you...you looked tired..." _the blue haired girl asked and looked at him,the guy noticed

her and looked at the other direction...

_"arent you scared?..im a stranger..were complete stranger.." _he said

the girl stood up and said _"im..." _but before she could continue,she heard a familiar voice calling

her,and she woke up from her dream...

_"rein!..!oi rein!..wake up!" _the voice said..

_"ugh...dont wake me up...i still didnt finished my sentence.." _the blue haired girl murmured and

buried her head at her pillow,her name is rein,a blue haired girl whose eyes are blue green and

a princess of the sunny kingdom,she is one of the unprincess like princess in the wonder planet...

_"oh come on...mom and dad are waiting.." _the girl whose waking her up said as she pulled her out on her

bed making rein land on the floor,her name is fine,a red haired girl that is ponytailed by twintails

and she is reins twin sister,she likes food and evrything...

like rein,she is a princess and the unprincess like princess in the wonder planet..

_"ow...that hurts...fine your mean.." _rein said as she stands up at the floor she fell and pouts

suddenly the rooms door opened,revealing a white haired maid..the twin then gulps..

_"c...camelot..." _rein and fine said in unision with a strange look...

suddenly poomo interrupted..

_"rein-sama,fine-sama...you two should be downstairs now..right-poomo?.." _poomo said he is like

a cute white stuff toy that is flying and wearing a cute hat...

_"ok!we'll be right there!" _the twin said cheerfully and hum a song as they run out from their room.. 

well thats...f...for chapter 1,...hope you like it...a..and sorry if its not good...im just new to this...

a..anyway..thanks for reading...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!...this is the second chapter...anyway,thanks for reading the first chapter ^^.

**Chapter 2**

_"babu!...babu!..."_ A pink haired girl said as she tries to woke up her brother..

(As always,she is riding in her star shape thing or whatever it is)...

_"Babu babu!..." _she said a little louder..

_"ugh...sorry...i overslept didnt i?..." _A guy said as he sit up in his bed and do stretching

(It reveals that he has a pair of violet eyes and a spiky dark violet hair,he is called

'Shade' prince of the moon kingdom,sometimes he's acting cold to the person he

doesnt know but is really kind/cool and brave)

_"Babu babu,babu babu babu?..."_ The pink haired girl asked as she looked at shade with

a questioning look..(Her name is 'Milky' Shade's little sister,and the princess of the Moon

kingdom,she loves food very much and eats a lot,she has a pair of of blue eyes and wears

a yellow dress)..

_"No...it's nothing Milky..." _Shade replied with a smile

_"Babu babu,babu?.." _Milky asked staring at Shade's smiling face..

_"Yeah...i dreamed about it again.." _Shade replied as he stands up..

_"anyway,we should be at the dinning room now,mom is waiting for us,_

_right?.." _he added...Milky just nodded in reply as Shade opened the door...

**~At the dinning room~**

_"Morning mom.." _Shade greeted to her mother..

_"Babu babu!.." _Milky said with a smile as she wents beside her

_"Good morning Shade,Milky..." _Moon Malia said(she wears a black dress

with a Moon crown on her head)...

After that they started to eat...while they where eating Milky stared at her brother..

_"What is it,Milky?..." _Shade asked as he notice Milky staring at him..

_"Babu babu babu?.." _she asked to him while theres a food on her mouth..

_"girl?..." _Shade asked shocked

_"Bababu...babu babu babubu babu..." _Milky said as she continued eating

_"I..dont know exactly who she is..she just always appear's in my dream.." _

Shade replied and stopped eating..

_"Is something wrong Shade?.."_ Moon malia asked her son when she noticed

that they where talking about something..

_"I..its nothing mom..." Shade replied "P..pardon me im going to my room now.."_

He added then walked out of the dinning room and went up to his room...

**~At his room~**

Shade laid his back at his bed when he heard a voice that is familiar..He then

stand up and went near the door...

_"What do you want Milky?..." _Shade asked as he opened the door..

_"Babubu babu_ _bababu babu.."_ Milky replied and went in..

_"Sure,what do you wanna talk about?.." _Shade asked as he wents in too and sit

at his bed

_"Babu bababu babu.." _She said as she sits flew near to her brother.

_"You want me to find out what it means dont you?..." _Shade asked curious...

_"BABU!.." Milky said loudly as she smiled_

_"Then,do you have any plan?.." _Shade asked and looked at her

_"Bababu babu babu babubababu?..." _Milky asked to his brother

_"Thats great..thanks Milky." _Shade said to her and smiled

Milky then said goodbye and wents out in his brothers room...

After that Shade laid again in his bed...

_disguised huh...so that i can go out of this castle to find out what it means...but_

_can i really found out what it means outside of this castle?..i have no choice but to_

_do so if i wanted to know... _He said in his mind then closed his eyes...

**Chapter 2 done...is it alright?i need to know what you think so that i can make it better...t-thanks for reading. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**hello,its me again...this is the third chapter right...well..**_**thanks for the reviews...**_**kinda sorry for not updating fast,but i promise i'll makeit up to those who waited..**_

_**anyway... I DON'T OWN FUSHIGIBOSHI NO FUTAGO HIME**_

**Chapter 3**

_"hey,mom...dad...morning" _Rein greeted her mother and her father

_"ohayou Rein,Fine...come and eat with us.." _Their mother greeted them as she smiled

_"woah..looks so delicious!" _Fine said happily as her eyes sparkled and then sitted at her chair

their mother and father just smiled happily as they watched their daughters eat happily

_"hey,Rein...did you saw him again?.."_ Fine whispered to her twin as she ate

_"eh?...saw him?..who?.." _Rein replied shocked as she looked at her twin curious

_" come on...you said you saw that guy everytime in your dream.." _Fine said smirking

_"hey!...i didn't say that!..." _Rein replied blushing.

_"hmm..hehehe...you seem to have liken him.."_ Fine whisperd grinning

_" meanie!...i don't like him...besides,it's just a dream..." _Rein whispered covering her blushing

face with her hair

_"hehehe...uh..mom,can we go upstairs now?..." _Fine said as she packed some of their breakfast

queen elsa just nodded and smiled when Fine pulled Rein out of the chair

...

_**MEANWHILE...**_

_"Moon malia,prince shade is missing..." _One of the servants informed the queen

_" what?..." _Moon malia asked shocked

_''we searched everywhere..but it seems like he's not inside this castle..." _the servant replied

**BACK AT REIN AND FINE**

_"so,what are you going to do now?.." _Fine asked

_"huh?..." _Rein asked as if she doesnt know what are they talking about.

_"oh come on...ok...can i ask this...in your dream...where do you always saw that guy?..like a meeting place_

_or something.." _Fine asked staring at her sister with sparkling eyes.

_"eh!?...let see...uhh...i think its the mysterious forest..." _Rein whisperd at fine's ears.

_"eh?..really...there..." _Fine stood up and smiled

"_why do you asked anyway..and why are you smiling that way...?..it gives me the feeling that your_

_up to something..." _Rein said looking at her twin with a curious look.

_"yosh!come on!lets go there!" _Fine pulled her twins hand and dash off outside...

**AFTER A MIUTE**

Rein and Fine are finally in the mysterious forest...

_"F..Fine...can we go home now?..." _Rein asked as she tugged in Fine's clothe

_"oh,come on...were here to find out whats the meaning of your dream.." _Fine said as she smiled

_"thats just a dream...besides..it isnt..." _but Rein stoped talking when they both heard footsteps...

_"w..what was that just now?..." _Rein asked now curious...

_"i dont know...maybe we should go close and find out?..." _Fine asked as she looked at Rein

_"no!...we cant!...what if thats exactly whats in my dream!?..." _Rein asked looking at Fine with a scared look

as they talked and talked,the footsteps are getting more louder,which means its getting more closer to them...

Rein then gasped when she saw that it was a guy and looked more closely...t...they where two...she thought...and looked

at fine with a horrified look..as she looked more closely,she found out that the two guys who where closing by was so familiar to her...

then she suddenly remembered who where they...

_"Fine run!...run away far from here..!" _Rein said as she grabbed Fine's hand

_"eh!?...why!?...i can..." Fine said but was cut off by Rein.._

_"just run!...t...this two...where from my dream...i know its pretty wierd but...i think i know what will happen..._

_so just run!...i know what i will do..." _Rein explained as she let go and pushed fine besides the big tree and Fine hided

there...

but Rein was so out of herself that she didnt know what to do and just runned but she tripped...

_"oi,little brat...what are you doing here at this late night.." _she heard the guy talked

but Rein just ignored the guy then stand up and faced him with a blank look,but she was just really scared that she cant even walked...

_"oi,are you ignoring me!?" _the guy asked with an angry tone,Rein horrified,just ignored them until the guy was totally

pissed and grabbed her by the arms with such a tight hold...

_"l..let me go!.." _Rein said loudly trying to get the guy's hands of her..but it was no use,when the guy heard her voice it looks like

that he have an interest in her...

_"then...if you wont even listen..i dont have a choice but to do this..." _as Rein said that...she bite the guys hand and escape...

As she run through the forest,she got tired and hid from one of the big trees..

_"ugh...this isnt a dream anymore.." _She murmured to herself not knowing that the guys whos chasing her is behind her

_"found you brat..." _the guy said panting..she then was shocked and tried to run,but the other guy caught her wrist...

_"crap!...hey...let go of me!" _she demanded,but the two guys just smirked and the other one held out

a knife..

_"h..hey...w..whats that?d..dont do that...t..this isnt a dream anymore..." _she said with a frightened look

_"we need to kill you because you have already seen our face." _the guy held the knife close to her throat

the blue haired girl just looked at the knife terrified...

_"w..what the hell!..i dont even know you guys,and your the one who first started to do _

_somethin,not me...!" _Rein said as she looked with a terrified look

_"shut up little brat!.." _the other guy yelled irritated at her and got the knife from the other guy and tried to

slit the girl,the girl just closed her eyes scared,hoping that she'll be alright cause its not a dream anymore...

just then...she heard a noise and the guys moaned in pain..she then opened her eyes...

She was shocked when she saw that guy...from her dream...he was...real?..

**SHADE'S POV**

as i was wonderig...i suddenly bumped someone..i did just ignored them...but as i recalled...they looked familiar... i then turned back

and realizes that they where from my dream...so,i then followed them and,it seems like they really head to that forest just like in my dream

but as i walked i suddenly lost them and head where i look was the most familiar...but after a few minutes,i heard a familiar voice and head

there...and saw what exactly was happening...

_"we need to kill you because you have already seen our face." _he heard the guy who held the knife close to the girls throat

and the girl just looked at the knife terrified...

_"w..what the hell!..i dont even know you guys,and your the one who first started to do _

_somethin,not me...!" _she said as she looked with a terrified look

_"shut up little brat!.." _the other guy yelled irritated at her and got the knife from the other guy and tried to

slit the girl,the girl just closed her eyes scared,hoping that she'll be alright...

i...i know this scene...this is...what my dream is...i thought then jumped down from nowhere and tried to use my whip to those guys

tch...its just a whip...seriously...i thought then fixed it back and,as i turned back, i saw her looking at me like in my dream...is this reality?..

i thought...

**NO ONE'S POV**

they both looked at each other with eyes widened...wind blows stronger as the flowers from the tree falls down at them

making it looked like it was raining with flowers as they where looking at each other...

and they both likely said the same question at the same time

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Is this...A dream?"**_

well...thats that...it looks like corny...pffft...well then...thanks for the reviews...hope you all review again...lol...and again...sorry for

the late update...if you guys wanted to add something/have some idea , just tell me in pm...it can really help me a lot...again,thanks again ^-^


End file.
